Fiendish or Friendish!
Fiendish Or Friendish! is the twenty episode of The Lion Guard: New Beginning. Plot Mohatu must decide if Shauri's strange new friend is evil or actually nice. Summary One day, Mohatu and her lion guard was waiting on Shuari, but he never showed up. Mohatu wants to find out why so she looks around the pride lands for he and saw him with a strange Lyena cub with a Eye Patch. So she decides to fallow them. She Soon discovers that the lyena's behavior is abnormal. Mohatu must decide if the lyena is evil or nice, and she goes to the lair of the lion guard to talk about it. In the lair of the lion guard, mohatu had a conversation with her Lion guard, Nzuri and Nadra by a song (Friend or Fiend?), trying to decide whether the lyena is bad or good.Angrily, Mohatu runs out of the lair. She finally thinks that he is evil after all because he is abnormal. Before she gets to Mizimu Grove she sees his outside Stealing food from Pride Rock! Mohatu screams and rushes to tell Shauri that his new friend is evil, and that is ruining everyone's life! Shauri is upset about that and yells angrily at his new friend. He gets upset as well because Shauri hurts his feelings. They both ran away from the scene (Shauri runs to Pride Rock angrily, and his new friend runs away). Mohatu was finally glad that she doesn't have to worry about it anymore, but sees a Hurt Snow Dragon and realizes that Shauri's new lyena friend was actually taking care of the snow Dragon by giving it food. She starts to felt upset a how she treated Shauri's new friend. Mohatu runs to him and stops him from running. She apologizes to the new lyena and explains what really happened. The new lyena (whose name is revealed to be Patch) tells Mohatu that he accepts her apology. At sunset, Patch said goodbye to Shauri and Mohatu and thanks Shauri and Mohatu for enjoying their new friend. Shauri was depressed that he will never see his new friend again, since that was only the first day, but Mohatu has an idea... The next morning, Mohatu invites Shauri, Nadra and Patch to Mizimu Grove. Mohatu Told Patch and Shauri that Miranda and Her Parents has allowed Patch and his snow Dragon friend to stay at Mizimu Grove as Long as he likes. The episode ends with the main characters laughing happily. Transcript (the episode begins with the view of Zosia lying under the baobab with her daughter Miranda Junior and mother Zosia the wolf-like leader of the pack Queen Miranda) Mohatu: hi! how are you? Zosia: It's all right Haraka: I see that your mother Zosia is happy about your daughter's presence Queen Miranda: I agree, I'm glad my daughter became a mother Hamu: I have to say that you are a very unusual family Queen Miranda: here I must admit to you, actually it is unusual that a she-wolf has a daughter who is a unicorn Category:Episodes